First & Second
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun hanya terlalu mencintai Luhan. HunHan. RnR?


Brida, 20 Agustus 2014

 **First & Second**

 **Cast:** Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan **Genre:** Sinetron, bikin mual, jijik, absurd dan segala bentuk keanehan yang lainnya **Length:** Oneshoot **Rating:** PG 17

 **Warning: TYPO**

 **~SeLu-SeHan-HunHan~**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya begitu terkenal di dunia mafia. Ia dapat menggunakan segala jenis laras pistol dengan titik ketepatan yang tinggi. Memiliki aset dimana-mana dan begitu di segani. Ia merupakan seorang berhati dan bertangan dingin. Membunuh tanpa segan tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk melenyapkan musuhnya. Wajahnya yang datar dan penuh misteri pun seolah menjadi _point plus_ betapa mengerikannya orang ini.

Ia bernama Sehun.

Tapi taukah kau, tak ada batu yang tak pecah. Tak ada es yang tak cair?

Hal itu pun berlaku untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Ketua mafia kelas kakap yang di takuti oleh pesaingnya dalam dunia gelap itu.

Ia mungkin memiliki hati sekeras dan sedingin es di hadapan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang selalu membawa satu pistol di sisi pinggang mereka.

Namun ia merupakan seorang berhati selembut kapas di hadapan seorang laki-laki berwajah manis itu.

Luhan.

Luhan hanya laki-laki biasa yang tengah mengenyam pendidikan kuliahnya. Laki-laki yang bangun di pagi hari untuk kuliah dan kembali setelah makan siang berakhir. Luhan bahkan terlalu biasa dan ia takut untuk memengang pisau dalam waktu yang lama.

Namun Luhan memiliki hati seperti malaikat. Ia bahkan tak sampai hati ketika melihat seekor anak kucing yang basah kuyup ketika kembali ke apartermentnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengendong kucing itu dan membawanya pulang ke aparterment.

Dan hanya Luhan yang mampu membuat ia mengubah _image_ -nya yang bengis itu.

Hanya Luhan yang dapat mengubah dunia Sehun berpindah dari timur ke barat.

Hanya Luhan yang mampu membuat ia tertawa bagaikan orang yang tak memiliki dosa apapun.

Hanya Luhan yang mampu membuat ia bertingkah bagaikan seorang bocah yang merengek di belikan permen oleh ibunya.

Hanya Luhan.

 **.**

Sehun merupakan seorang anak laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia lima belas tahun ketika ia bertemu Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Di Beijing, China. Ketika pemberontakan dan konflik antar negera yang mengakibatkan ia kehilangan ibunya. Ia merupakan seorang bocah keras kepala melihat ayahnya tewas di tangan kepolisian Korea Selatan karena di tuduh merupakan seorang pengkhianat Negara.

Ia berang. Ia benci Negara yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya. Mengutuk pemerintahan yang telah membuat ia kehilangan orangtua laki-lakinya. Jiwa keras kepalanya pun bangkit. Kilatan kebencian pun hadir membakar jiwanya. Ia pun tanpa ragu menyerahkan dirinya untuk mengabdi kepada Rusia dan segala penghidupannya berubah setelah itu.

 **.**

Sosok itu berjalan tenang penuh wibawa masuk ke dalam apartermentnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam mengarah kesetiap sudut ruangan. Seseorang berbaring di sofa dengan teve yang di biarkan menyala. Senyumnya terkembang tipis.

Ia dekati sosok itu. sosok yang nyatanya tertidur nyenyak disana.

Ia meraih remote dan mematikan teve itu. lalu ia arahkan kembali pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah terbaring tersebut. Ia berjongkok—menyamai posisi wajah mereka yang kini tengah berhadapan. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh lembut wajah itu. membelai pipinya yang terasa begitu halus pada punggung tangannya.

Sosok itu begerak pelan. Namun kembali lelap pada tempatnya. Kedua lengan yang melingkar pada belakang lutut dan lehernya membuat ia terjaga. Matanya yang sedikit sayu meneliti wajah orang yang tengah membopong dirinya.

"Sehun." Ia berguman dengan serak.

Yang di panggil tersenyum.

"Mengapa tidur di sofa?" ia bertanya lembut. Tubuhnya mendorong pintu kamar yang terbuka. Lalu menempatkan sosok dalam bopongannya di atas tempat tidur. Sedang dirinya sendiri duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku menunggumu," Ia menjawab. "kupikir kau akan pulang sebelum jam malam." Sambungnya lagi.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." senyumannya yang manis membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

Jemari Sehun melayang menyentuh dagunya. Lalu ia rapatkan wajah mereka. Tanpa sadar, kedua mata itu saling terpejam. Merasakan dengan seksama gerakan lembut bibir Sehun yang menyapa bibir miliknya. Suara kecipak terdengar pelan di antara mereka. Menghayutkan suasana dan ia berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang ia lingkarkan kepada leher laki-laki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

 **.**

Pagi menjelang ketika Luhan menyadari Sehun tengah bersiap-siap di depan cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu sedikit bingung.

"Kau akan pergi?" ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Menatap Sehun seksama dari jarak beberapa meter di depan.

Sehun berbalik. "Ya, ada urusan yang harus kuurus hari ini."

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menghampiri Sehun. Ia mengambil alih pekerjaan laki-laki itu untuk memasangkan simpul dasi di kerahnya.

"Aku masih merindukanmu. Tak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?" Luhan bertanya di sela pekerjaannya.

"Aku ingin tinggal, tapi ini merupakan pertemuan penting. Aku tak bisa membatalkannya."

Mata bulat Luhan menatap dirinya dalam.

"Akan sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus Sehun? Kapan kau akan meninggalkan dunia gelap itu?"

Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali bukan? Aku telah terikat. Adalah hal yang sulit untuk melepas semuanya—"

"Pikirkan juga keselamatanmu." Luhan memotong. Gerakan tangannya terhenti.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu Sehun." Sambung Luhan dengan suara lirih. Ia masih menatap Sehun di atasnya.

Sehun menunduk lalu menarik dagu Luhan dengan lembut. Ia berikan satu ciuman manis pada bibir laki-laki terkasihnya.

"Kau takkan kehilangan aku. Aku berjanji."

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia kembali mencium bibir Sehun lalu memeluk tubuh tegap laki-laki itu. Sehun balas memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat pada pinggang ramping laki-laki itu, Sesekali menghujani kecupan-kecupan di sekitar kepalanya.

"Kau pulang malam ini bukan?"

"Akan ku usahakan."

Luhan melepas pelukannya. Ia merapikan sesaat jas yang Sehun kenakan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk. Sekali lagi ia mengusap rambut Luhan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Luhan menatap datar kepergian laki-laki itu.

 _Entah kenapa, perasaanku tak enak Sehun_. Batinnya.

 **.**

"Kau hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik untuk menanda tanganinya lalu kau kubebesakan."

Suara dingin itu terdengar. Ia duduk dengan terlampau tenang pada kursi besarnya. Hanya saja matanya yang sipit menatap tajam pada seorang pria berumur setengah abad yang bersimpuh di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" ia berdesis.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka laci yang ada disana. Mengambil sebuah pistol dan menarik pelatuknya dengan tenang.

"Ohya?"

"Delvin tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Dia pendendam asal kau tau. Dia akan membunuhmu setelah ini!"

Sehun tertawa remeh lalu memberi kode pada salah satu anak buahnya. Pria itu terpekik pelan ketika di rasa rambutnya di jambak dengan kuat. Tangannya yang penuh luka di selipkan sebuah pena lalu di arahkan pada kertas yang sedari tadi ia—coba—untuk hindari.

Tak sampai tiga detik, torehan pena itu itupun tercetak. Satu di antara orang-orang Sehun meraihnya dengan cepat dan menghempas tubuh itu dengan keras.

"Aku bersumpah Delvin akan membunuhmu!" ia mengumpat.

Sehun berbalik menatapnya setelah ia memeriksa berkas yang baru pria itu tanda tangani. Ia tersenyum puas walau terkesan kaku.

"Dalam mimpimu bangsat!"

 **DORR**

Suara ledakan anak pistol pun terdengar di sertai dengan rembesan darah yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu.

"Urusi dia." Kata Sehun sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya.

 **.**

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menemukan ada banyak sekali pesan dari Luhan. ia tersenyum dan mulai membuka satu persatu pesan itu.

11.06

 _~Sehun apakah kau pulang siang ini?_

11.14

 _~Aku ingin kau disini Sehun._

11\. 16

 _~Ada orang aneh yang mengikutiku, sepertinya dia berdiri di depan pintu aparterment kita, Sehun._

11\. 20

 _~Aku takut._

Sehun mengumpat dengan keras tanpa sadar. Langkahnya yang besar menghampiri mobilnya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan setempuk debu yang berterbangan di udara.

"Luhan kumohon angkat ponselmu."

 **.**

 **DORR**

Luhan terpekik. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika suara tembakan itu terdengar dari arah depan apartermentnya. Ia semakin menekan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam lemari. Bersembunyi di antara baju-baju mahal milik Sehun. Ia menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. Mengetikkan pesan dengan bergetar tak terkendali.

Suara derap kaki terdengar dari luar lemari tempat huniannya. Setiap langkah seolah menjadi hitungan detik-detik terakhr dimana jantungnya berdetak.

Luhan ketakutan.

Ponselnya berdering dan sesegera mungkin ia angkat.

"Sehun." Bisiknya serak.

 _"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"_

Tangisnya menderas.

"Aku takut Sehun. Dia… dia masuk ke dalam. Aku—"

 _"Tetap bersembunyi, aku pulang sekarang!"_

Luhan mengangguk tanpa Sehun ketahui. Ia menangis ketakutan dengan ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan laki-laki itu. Sehun tak henti-hentinya menenangkan ia dan menyuruhnya untuk tak bersuara walau sedikit.

 **BRAK**

Suara gebrakan pintu kamar terdengar. Luhan terkejut. Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja di antara tubuh bawahnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Samar-samar suara Sehun terdengar yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

Pintu lemari terbuka. Cahaya dari jendela kamar yang terbuka masuk dengan suka cita, menampilkan dengan sangat jelas wajah Luhan yang ketakutan. Mukanya tampak kacau di aliri air mata di sana-sini.

 **DEG**

"Hai manis."

"Ku… kumohon. Jangan sakiti aku…" ia mengiba.

Luhan tak dapat melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Hanya saja ia yakin jika laki-laki asing tersebut memakai topi. Tangannya terjulur menuju leher milik Luhan lalu mencengkeram bagian itu kuat-kuat.

Luhan terpekik.

Tubuhnya di hempas kasar keluar dari lemari. Tersungkur begitu saja di lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia beringsut menjauh dengan desakan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku takkan menyakitimu." Laki-laki itu bersuara.

Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Luhan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar pada dinding. Ia berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"Kau cantik sekali. Pantas saja si brengsek itu begitu menyukaimu, huh?!"

Tangis Luhan semakin kencang terasa. Terdengar begitu memilukan dan mengundang iba. Laki-laki asing itu tersenyum. Ia meraba beberapa titik pada tubuh Luhan, menyeringai dengan penuh nafsu. Ia dekatkan wajahnya hendak mencuri sebuah kecupan.

"Kumohon…" Luhan bersuara dengan penuh iba.

 _Sehun, kau dimana?_

Laki-laki itu menatap seduktif Luhan, ia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang lain terlebih dahulu. Menikmati tubuhnya, mungkin akan sangat bagus. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu. Waktunya tak banyak.

Ia berdiri kembali. mengambil pistol pada pinggang belakangnya lalu menodongkan senjata api itu kepada Luhan.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

 **DORR**

 **DORR**

"Akh!"

 **DORR**

Sambut balik peluru pun terjadi. Peluru pertama mengenai Luhan pada dada lalu diikuti rubuhnya laki-laki itu di depannya. Peluru-peluru itu masih saja berterbangan—mengenai si lelaki asing hingga tak mampu lagi bergerak. Ia merenggang nyawa dalam hitungan detik.

Luhan seolah tak memiliki suara walau ia ingin memekik keras dengan tontonan di depannya kini. Ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari dada kirinya.

"Luhan!"

Suara Sehun terdengar. Ia membawa pandangan dengan susah payah—mencari wajah laki-laki itu. Sehun mendekapnya dengan ketakutan. Ia menekan bagian dada Luhan—menghentikan aliran darah yang tak kunjung berhenti sedari tadi.

"Sehun kau datang?" ia berujar lirih. Tubuhnya berubah pucat seiring banyaknya darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari dadanya. Bagian luka itu di tutupi Sehun tak membantu juga.

Kedua iris tajam milik Sehun menganak sungai. Ia menahan tangis membalas tatapan sayu milik Luhan yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Seperti biasa.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Isaknya tak tertahankan.

Luhan menggeleng. Tangannya mengapai di udara yang langsung di sambut oleh Sehun.

"Aku takut sekali." Lirihnya.

Keringat mengalir dengan gila membasahi pelipisnya.

"Luhan… kumohon bertahanlah."

Luhan tak mendengar seruan itu. ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Tubuhnya di gendong Sehun keluar dari sana. cepat dan Luhan merasa ia seolah melayang.

Matanya memberat dan samar-samar ia masih dapat menangkap wajah Sehun dari samping. Laki-laki itu tampan dan Luhan akan selalu mencintainya.

Ia memaksa kembali matanya untuk terbuka.

"Se…ssehunn…" lirihnya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah." Suara Sehun bergetar. Ia menempatkan tubuh Luhan dengan hat-hati pada jok mobil. Memasang sabuk pengaman lalu membuka jas yang ia pakai untuk menyelimuti Luhan.

Tangannya menahan pergerakan tangan Sehun yang hendak menutup pintu. Matanya memandang sayu kepada Sehun, ia tersenyum hambar.

"Kau menangis?" lirihnya. "Jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek sekali."

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit Luhan." Ia melepaskan genggaman jemari Luhan pada lengannya. Pintu mobil di banding Sehun tanpa sadar. Ia berlari cepat menuju pintu yang lain.

Duduk di jok lalu melesat pergi dengan tergesa.

Ia menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan erat sambil sesekali menoleh kepada wajah laki-laki itu.

Matanya terpejam. Sehun semakin kalut.

Ia mengemudi dengan gila membelah jalanan yang padat. Menghiraukan beberapa gerutuan dari penggemudi lainnya.

"Kumohon…" lirihnya terus menerus.

Desakan air mata keluar tanpa hambatan membasahi wajahnya yang bengis.

Satu-satunya yang masih mampu membuat ia merasa cukup tenang ialah balasan dari jemari Luhan yang ikut menggenggam jemarinya.

Sehun ketakutan luar biasa. Pikirannya tak tenang dan hatinya pun sama saja. Yang ada pikir dunia pikirnya saat itu hanyalah sampai ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Seharusnya jika Sehun lebih fokus, maka gumanan pelan itu dapat di tangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Namun sayangnya Sehun tak dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Setidaknya kalimat itu menjadi kata terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan sebelum ia hendak terlelap— pergi untuk selamanya.

 **.**

Waktu berjalan terlampau lambat di banding hari lalu. Bumi berotasi tapi seolah tak ada yang berjalan seperti semestinya. Ia seolah berada dalam lingkar waktu yang telah mati.

Mati, seperti perasaannya.

Tak lagi terhitung. Tak lagi terpikir bagaimana lagi ia saat ini.

Hancur. Melebur. Katakan ia seperti dedebuan kertas yang telah terbakar. Tak lagi terbentuk. Tak lagi berguna.

Air matanya telah menganak sungai, memiliki aliran deras dan mungkin dapat saja menghanyutkan.

Ia terlihat bodoh dan kacau, juga lemah. Namun bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu.

Itu tak penting disaat seperti ini.

" **Maafkan kami tuan, tapi nyawanya tak dapat tertolong."**

Sehun merasa lelah untuk meraung, menjerit dan berteriak gila untuk memanggil nama pemilik tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia mendekap erat-erat tubuh Luhan sembari membisikkan kalimat-kalimat tak berguna padanya. Sehun memang terlihat gila dan dirinya terus saja memaksa Luhan untuk bangun.

Sehun merasa lumpuh dan ia seolah kehilangan jiwanya.

Jiwanya memang telah menghilang dan ia mengutuk untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

Tubuh kaku itu masih terlihat mempesona di matanya.

Ia memandanginya dalam waktu yang lama. Memuja dengan berlebihan sosok terlelap itu dalam diam.

Seluruh anggota tubuhnya bergerak aktif. Memakaikan helai per helai kain berbahan sutra terbaik untuk menutupi tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Sehun gila.

Ia telah kehilangan seluruh dunianya. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan beberapa pesaing yang tengah berusaha mengambil alih posisinya. Ia tak lagi peduli.

Ia hanya peduli kepada Luhan.

Luhan dengan tubuh kaku tak bergerak di dalam kamar mereka.

Ia mengecup kening laki-laki itu lama dengan mata terpejam. Mencoba meresapi perasaan cinta yang masih bermekaran tanpa ingin ia hindari.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Membuka tirai jendela besar kamarnya lalu berdiri tegap di sana.

Pandangannya ia lempar jauh pada pemandangan luar yang begitu menakjubkan.

Ia ingat betul, jika Luhan senang berdiri pada tempat ia berdiri sekarang— tiap kali mereka pergi meninggalkan Moskow di hari-hari tertentu. Memandang takjub dan menghabiskan waktunya hingga senja menjemput.

Luhan bilang ia selalu ingin tinggal di Siberia.

Ia bilang karena mereka memiliki sebuah rumah yang bagus disana. Memiliki jarak yang paling dekat dengan danau Baikal dan beberapa kebun buah yang begitu ia sukai.

Luhan ingin tinggal disana.

Di hari lalu, Sehun menolaknya dengan halus. Mengatakan jika ia memiliki pekerjaan berat dan ia harus tinggal di Moskow. Luhan hanya mampu merengut dan ia pun setuju untuk tinggal di aparterment.

Sehun berbisik padanya, jika suatu hari ia akan membawa Luhan untuk tinggal di Siberia suatu hari nanti.

Sehun menempati janjinya itu. Mungkin terlambat dan semuanya terlihat sia-sia, namun Sehun masih ingin tinggal disana.

Walau hanya jasad tanpa jiwa yang menemani, ia masih akan tetap mencintai Luhan.

 **.**

"Prof. Louis Franklin' menawarkan dirinya untuk membuka satu jalan keluar untuk masalah anda Tuan."

Laki-laki yang di panggil Tuan, mendesah pelan. Matanya bergerak-gerak pelan menelusuri pemandangan rerumputan luas di depannya.

Ia tak begitu tertarik dengan derap langkah yang tengah bergema menghampiri posisinya.

"Seberapa besar persentasenya?" ia bertanya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Ia bahkan tak merasa penasaran dengan wajah lawan bicaranya yang betdiri tepat di belakang dirinya.

"87%" suara berat penuh keyakinan itu terdengar menjawab.

"Semuanya akan sama?"

Pria yang memiliki nama lahir Louis Franklin' itu mengangguk pasti.

"Ini akam sangat sama. Aku yang akan menjaminnya."

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar kembali. Ia hanya perlu menaruh sedikit rasa kepercayaaannya kepada laki-laki ber _title_ profesor itu maka segala bentuk kerinduannya akan terbalaskan.

Setidaknya Sehun benar mengharapkan ini akan terjadi.

"Dan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya, masih bertahan pada posisi angkuh nan arogan yang selalu tersemat pada dirinya.

"Hanya sebuah gedung biasa dengan beberapa lembaga sponsor yang berada di dalamnya."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Matanya menilik tajam pada pria tua itu.

Tangannya terjulur kepada pria tersebut.

"Deal." ujarnya.

Louis Franklin menyambut dengan penuh antusias. Wajahnya yang telah menua di hiasi senyum cerah tiba-tiba saja.

"Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberikan apapun yang menjadi keinginanmu..."

"... Namun jika kau gagal, maka aku pun tak akan segan untuk menghancurkan otak jeniusmu ini Profesor Franklin'."

Suaranya tajam menusuk ketika mengecupkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya.

Walau sedikit ngeri membayangkan kegagalan yang mungkin bisa saja menghampiri observasinya, namun pria itu tak terlihat gentar juga.

"Anda bisa mempercayakam semuanya padaku Tuan."

Ia bahkan masih berucap dengan sarat keyakinan penuh.

 **.**

Sehun tak tau haruskah ia melakukan semua hal gila ini atau tidak.

Sehun tak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi, pengecualian tentang Luhan yang selalu membayangi harinya.

Ia butuh kehadiran laki-laki kembali di sisinya. Cukup dirinya terlihat begitu konyol dan harga dirinya yang telah di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang di luar sana.

Sehun tak pernah ingin peduli lagi hal itu. Yang hanya ingin Sehun pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Luhan. Luhan dan Luhan.

Menyerahkan seluruh kekayaannya pun Sehun rela asal Profesor bodoh bernama Louis Franklin' itu dapat mengembalikan Luhan kepadanya kembali.

Profesor Louis Franklin' jelas bukanlah Tuhan. Ia sama derajatnya dengan Sehun yang merupakan seorang manusia biasa, haus kekayaan dan haus kasih sayang.

Namun profesor itu datang kepadanya. Menawarkan satu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, namun dengan tegas pria itu mengatakan kata 'mungkin' tepat di depan wajah datar Sehun.

Ada sebuah metode bernama kloning. Yang mana merupakan suatu proses menciptakan "individu baru" tanpa mempersatukan dua jenis sel laki-laki dan perempuan seperti proses alami biasa.

Melalui materi nuklir sel tersebut diekstrasikan kemudian ditransferkan kepada sel berikutnya. Melalui stimulasi elektro maka sel yang bersatu tersebut akan menduplikatkan dirinya menjadi organisme yang utuh dan hidup, yang merupakan copy dari yang asli.

Singkatnya profesor Franklin' menjeleskan, sel inti dalam tubuh Luhan akan di ambil lalu di 'titipkan' kepada seorang ibu pengganti.

Dan Luhan akan di lahirkan kembali ke dunia ini. Dengan wajah dan kepribadian yang sama seperti di kehidupan awal laki-laki itu.

Sehun tau benar jika metode ini di larang di dunia. Seharusnya metode itu tak boleh di lakukan.

Namun apa pedulinya

Sehun hanya membutuhkan Luhan untuk hidup di sampingnya kembali.

 **.**

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah pelan. Ia menutup pintu lalu menghampiri ranjang dimana Luhan-nya terbaring.

Terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa namun Sehun masih menatap penuh cinta kepada wajah pucat yang mulai membiru itu.

Ia menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan mengulum sebuah senyuman.

Tangannya terjulur untuk membelai surai Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatmu kembali sayang." katanya.

Tangannya mulai turun untuk membelai pipinya yang dingin.

"Aku berjanji... Akan mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan. Asal kau tetap berada di sampingku. Berjanjilah hm?"

Sehun menggenggam punggung tangannya. Ia merunduk untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat yang dalam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Dan aku menunggumu di kehidupan kedua yang akan segera kau jalani kembali."

 **.**

Satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat namun setiap detiknya terlampau besar Sehun harapkan untuk segera terwujud.

Prof. Franklin' menghubunginya siang tadi. Memberikan kabar yang paling Sehun harapkan dan lagi meminta laki-laki itu untuk datang menemuinya.

Sehun setuju. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini dengan langkah terlampau bersemangat bersama dengan beberapa orang-orang yang lain yang mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Ia masih merupakan Sehun yang kemarin.

Bekerja dengan di kelilingi oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan satu pucuk pistol di pinggang masing-masing.

Namun ada satu hal yang terlihat berbeda.

Ia berkerja terlampau cepat akhir-akhir ini. Menyelasaikan tugas busuknya tanpa berbasa-basi dari satu tugas ke tugas yang lain.

Di lihat lebih seksama lagi, Sehun kini tak membawa pistol jenis apapun lagi pada tubuhnya. Menjadi pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika melihat Sehun selalu berpergian dengan tangan kosong setiap harinya.

Luhan bilang pistol itu berbahaya.

Sehun membenarkan.

Jika dulu Sehun masih tak terlalu mendengarkan larangan Luhan untuk tak selalu membawa pistol kemanapun ia berpergian, maka kali ini tak lagi.

Sehun ingin mendengarkan semua yang Luhan pinta termasuk untuk tak memengang senjata api itu lebih lama lagi

 **.**

Langkahnya berderap tenang memasuki ruangan kaca besar di depannya. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis ketika langkah berpijak di depan pintu lalu ia pun melenggang masuk begitu saja.

Ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tua beruban di ujung ruangan dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Semuanya telah selesai." Ujarnya rendah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan cepat." Pria itu menyahut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun. Senyumnya terlihat kaku terlempar pada Sehun.

"Dan sekarang kau harus menempati janjimu. Aku ingin berhenti dan keluar dari organisasi." Ujar Sehun lagi.

Pria itu beranjak dari posisinya lalu melangkah pelan mengelilingi tubuh Sehun dan berhenti di depan laki-laki itu kembali.

"Sayang sekali ketika mendengarmu ingin berhenti. Kau telah terlibat terlalu jauh."

"Aku ingin berhenti." _Keukeuh_ nya.

Pria itu menatap Sehun dengan dalam. Ia terdengar menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Sehun termasuk salah satu orang terbaiknya dalam organisasi. Posisi Sehun penting di dalam kelompok mafia yang telah ia bangun bertahun-tahun ini.

Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sehun berjanji akan menggelapkan lima puluh misil ke Korea Utara dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan, sebagai imbalan pria itu harus melepas ia pergi jika berhasil.

Kesepatan mereka pun terjalin. Sehun berhasil melakukanya dan sekarang pria itu harus menempati janjinya.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan kembali ke Negara asalmu Korea Selatan?"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap tinggal di Rusia." Sahutnya.

"Di Moskow?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Siberia. Aku akan menetap dalam waktu yang lama di Siberia."

 **.**

Bayi yang baru lahir itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tubuhnya berwarna merah muda. Matanya masih terpejam dan mulutnya yang kecil sedikit terbuka. Bayi itu terlelap begitu nyaman dalam box yang tengah ia tempati.

Sehun memandanginya dengan berbinar. Tangannya menyentuh hati-hati kulit halus sang bayi.

Darahnya berdesir setelah itu. Rasa-rasanya ia seolah tengah menyentuh kulit Luhan seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Sama terasa lembut dan Sehun merasakan rindunya semakin membuncah saja.

Prof. Franklin' tersenyum puas akan reaksi Sehun. Ia bersedekap dada dengan senyuman terlampau lebar.

"Kondisinya sangat baik. Bobot tubuhnya pun sempurna. Ia merupakan bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat." Suara pria itu terdengar.

Sehun tak terlalu mendengarkan. Ia terlalu fokus menatap sang bayi. Senyumnya terkembang begitu lama saat ini.

Ia menarik diri lalu menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah puas.

"Orangku akan membawa dokumen kepemilikan gedung yang telah ku janjikan. Untuk sponsor kerja sama aku akan mengurusnya setelah gedung tersebut di resmikan."

Ia membawa kembali pandangannya kepada si bayi.

"Dan aku akan membawa Luhan pulang hari ini."

 **.**

Sehun berusia lima belas tahun ketika ia bertemu Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka hidup bersama selama empat tahun di Baijing. Menggunakan waktu pelik itu sebaik mungkin untuk saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain.

Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan memulai satu lembaran awal untuk kasih tersebut dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Memasuki umur Sembilan belas tahun, Sehun membawa dirinya untuk bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi mafia yang bertuan di Rusia. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada Negara komunis itu.

Dirinya pun membawa Luhan ikut serta dan menghabiskan tiap harinya waktu di Moskow.

Sehun mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Setiap tingkah laku laki-laki manis itu begitu ia hapal luar kepala. Bagaimana Luhan tersenyum, tertawa, menangis juga merengek. Bagaimana gaya Luhan berjalan, tertidur, makan bahkan juga bertingkah manja, Sehun mengingatnya dengan baik. Intinya Sehun mengenal Luhan dengan sangat-sangat baik.

Dan kali ini pun Sehun masih ingin hal itu terulang kembali.

Ia ingin mengenal Luhan lagi. Lebih dalam. Bukan di umur lima belas tahun seperti di tanah Beijing.

Di kehidupan kedua Luhan, Sehun ingin mengenalnya sejak laki-laki itu masih berkulit merah dengan air liur di sudut bibir mungilnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari organisasi. Meninggalkan koleksi pucuk pistolnya di dalam ruang kantornya dulu dan memilih untuk tinggal di Siberia.

Di sebuah rumah nyaman di pinggir danau Baikal yang menakjubkan dengan kebun buah-buahan di samping kanan kiri yang selalu ingin Luhan tinggali.

Sehun belajar untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehidupannya kini. Kehidupan keduanya bersama Luhan.

Dan Sehun benar melakukan semuanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Di kehidupan kedua laki-laki itu, Sehun-lah yang membantu Luhan untuk tumbuh.

Sehun-lah yang memandikan Luhan setiap hari.

Sehun-lah yang memberi makan Luhan setiap hari.

Sehun-lah yang membantu Luhan untuk merangkak setiap hari.

Sehun-lah yang membantu Luhan untuk belajar berjalan setiap hari.

Semuanya adalah Sehun.

Dan semuanya berjalan begitu asaja. Sehun tidak merasa jenuh sama sekali. Ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Seharusnya kata pertama yang Luhan keluaran ketika ia dapat berbicara adalah panggilan; ibu atau ayah.

Namun Luhan tidak seperti itu.

Nama **Sehun** menjadi kata pertama yang terus saja ia suarakan bahkan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ketika ia mampu berbicara.

Sehun bahkan menangis tersedu sembari memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Di kehidupan kedua Luhan, Sehun pun kembali mengulang cerita untuk mencintainya.

 **.**

Desiran angin danau menghembuskan rambutnya dengan kencang. Helai rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari menyapu setiap inci bagian samping wajah tampan pria berkepala empat itu.

Umurnya sudah sangat matang untuk menikah. Namun faktanya ia masih betah melajang.

Melajang bukan berarti ia masih sendiri.

Statusnya memang tidak terikat dengan siapa-pun. Namun hatinya tidak begitu.

"Sehun~!"

Karena pada kenyataannya hati miliknya -bahkan seluruh tubuhnya- di miliki oleh laki-laki itu, laki-laki bernama—

"Luhan."

Tubuhnya yang masih tegap memutar posisi menghadap laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

Sungguh luar biasa!

Semuanya bahkan seperti refleksi saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda sama sekali. Bahkan kebiasaannya pun, Sehun merasa ia tengah berada di dalam masa enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Luhan menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

 _Bahkan tinggi badan pun sama seperti Luhan di enam belas tahun yang lalu._

"Aku sudah tak ingin mengikuti kelas piano. Gurunya menyebalkan!"

 _Rengekan manjanya juga masih seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu._

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang pianis?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan imut.

 _Hal sekecil itu pun terlihat sama seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu._

"Tidak jadi. Aku ingin bermain bola saja. Biarkan aku mencoba untuk mempelajarinya, ya-yaa?"

Sehun mau tak mau mengulum senyum.

"Oke. Anything for you."

Luhan bersorak kegirangan.

"Yes! Aku mencintaimu Sehuuunn~" teriaknya.

Ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan dalam.

"Aku saaaaangat mencintaimu!" katanya lagi.

Sehun mengusap belahan pipinya dengan sayang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua belah tangannya kini menangkup wajah Luhan. Ia menautkan matanya dengan mata bulat milik Luhan.

 _Bahkan pancaran cinta enam belas tahun yang lalu itu, masih dapat Sehun temukan dari kehidupan kedua Luhan kini._

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan dengan tenang ia menikmati sapuan lembut dari bibir Sehun. Pergerakan bibir Sehun ia nikmati dengan baik. Lalu bibirnya pun ikut bergerak mengikuti.

 _Juga bibirnya masih terasa begitu sama. Manis dan kelembutannya itu kini Sehun rasakan kembali dengan nyata._

Pangutan itu Luhan lepas pertama kali. Ia tersenyum menyambut senyuman milik Sehun.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya.

Ia kepit lengan Sehun dengan manja. Langkah keduanya terlihat teratur menyelusuri pinggiran danau Baikal menuju rumah mereka.

 **.**

Sehun hanya terlalu mencintai Luhan.

Terlalu mencintainya hingga membuat ia berubah bodoh juga cacat pada kehidupannya.

Ia telah mematokkan Luhan sebagai alasan mengapa ia berada di dunia ini sekarang.

Jika dulu, Sehun kadang menolak dengan halus beberapa permintaannya, kali ini tidak lagi.

Jika dulu, Sehun kadang meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di aparterment, kali ini tidak lagi.

Jika dulu, Sehun merupakan orang yang paling di takuti, demi Luhan ia tak lagi seperti itu.

Sehun hanya terlalu mencintai Luhan.

Cintanya telah membuat ia menjadi lupa diri, menjadikan kata 'tidak' menjadi kata 'ya', menjadikan kata 'tidak boleh' menjadi 'boleh', bahkan menjadikan kata 'tak mungkin' menjadi 'mungkin'.

Semuanya hanya karena Sehun terlalu mencintai Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
